This is a supplemental grant application to MH 064473 "Emotional and Behavioral Outcomes in Neglected Children." The larger project examines the effects of child neglect on child shame, negative self-attributions, and psychopathological outcomes. We proposed that shame is a significant risk factor for maladjustment in neglected children and that neglected children are more shame-prone due to the caregiving that they receive. The supplement would add measures of cortisol response to stress and of immune functioning to the ongoing study of neglect. The major aim of the supplement is to provide support for a model relating child neglect, shame/attributions, cortisol response, and immunocompetence. We propose that neglect, reflecting relatively severe stress for the children, will lead to less optimal immune functioning and that the relation between neglect and immune functioning will be mediated, in large part, by differences in children's shame/attributions and in their cortisol response to stress. Ninety (60 neglected and 30 non-neglected) children from the larger sample will be seen at 5 to 6 years of age. Success and failure tasks will be used to assess children's expression of the self-conscious emotions of pride, shame, and embarrassment. Cortisol response to stress will be assessed via saliva samples obtained before and after the self-conscious emotion assessment. Immune functioning, including slgA levels and decreased slgA potency (i.e., decreased immune containment of latent Herpes viruses) will be assessed via additional saliva samples. The results will indicate the extent of the direct effect and the indirect effect (via shame/attributions and cortisol response) of neglect on immunocompetence. Given that until recently the study of immune functioning in children has generally not been attempted, largely due to the absence of noninvasive immune measures, the results will advance knowledge of both the adverse effects of child neglect on immunocompetence and the utility of salivary measures of immunocompetence in children. [unreadable] [unreadable]